Oscar
Summary Oscar is the dictator of an alien world that models their appearance on the academy award AKA an Oscar. Obsessed with movies from Earth he decided to make a battle royal using the characters he watched after studying them for years to entertain his subjects. Little did he know he would die at the hands of the characters that he created. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 5-A, '''likely higher''' Name: '''Oscar '''Origin: Toon-Sandwich Gender: '''Male likely '''Age: '''Unknown, at least older than 80 '''Classification: Dictator, Super-Hero/Villian Bowl Announcer Powers and Abilities: Body Control, Genius Intelligence, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Portal Creation, Weapon Creation, Nigh-Invulnerability, Breath Attack, Heat Vision, Telekinesis, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Deconstruction (via Infinity Gauntlet), Explosion Manipulation (via Wrist Rockets), Web Creation (Via Web Shooters), Technology Manipulation (Disabled Vulture 's Wings), Summoning /Creation/Resurrection and Regeneration (High-Mid, Regenerated Deadpool's limbs instantly ), (via Golden Globes) Energy Manipulation, Possession, Assimilation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0 and 2), Size Manipulation (via Pym Particles Discs), Attack Reflection (With Shield) Power Mimicry (Gave himself the powers of the characters that he re-created for his arena), Power Bestowal (Gave the characters he created their respective powers and abilities) Weather Manipulation (via Mjolnir Knock-off ), Barrier Creation/Power Nullification (The Barrier he created stopped the characters from using their powers to escape), Shapeshifting (Shapeshifted into an autobot) Memory Manipulation (Erased the characters' memoeries every time they were regenerated) Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher '(Destroyed Stormbreaker and The Complete Infinty Gauntlet, ate the Infinity Stones ) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Flash and Quicksilver ) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Planet level, likely higher Durability: '''At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher '(Deflected a blast of energy from a complete infinity gauntlet ) (Took no damage from the combined efforts of Superman, Captain Marvel, Ultron, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Cyclops, and a Sentinel ) 'Stamina: 'Very High (Fought against over 200 Movie Characters at once) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Several dozen meters with weaponry (he can shoot energy blasts, missiles, lasers and Electricity) 'Standard Equipment: 'Golden Globes 'Intelligence: Genius (Created technology to replicate movie characters and their powers to the finest detail to fight, resurrecting them each time they would die, also created a barrier that negates powers to stop characters from leaving the arena) Weaknesses: Contact with gold will hurt him, If swallowed he will die. Overconfident. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Aliens Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Web Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Original Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Users